The Legendary Nine
by The Golden Author
Summary: Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki never died, instead they were sealed along with the Nine Tails. What if they had to start all over again from genin along with their son. What if along with other six people they not only become powerful but they become The Legendary Nine.
1. Chapter 1

The Legendary Nine

(First Fanfic, so let's see how it goes)

**CHAPTER 1**

**"Demon\Bijuu talking"**

**'_Demon\bijuu toughts'_**

"Normal speech"

'Normal taughts

Konoha was lit up at this time of the year with many festivities celebrating a special but sad day. The day the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato had died protecting Konoha from Kyuubi the Nine Tailed Fox. The village had mourned over the loss of the Yondaime and other dead family lost on the attack. This was also the day a boy was to be a scapegoat of vengeance filled villagers. A three year blonde haired boy with cerulean blue eyes. Three whisker marks adorned each cheek. Currently the boy was running from a big mob of people that were in possession of almost every tool in existence; from rakes and axes to kunai and swords. Each person in the mob that was after him had the intention to hurt him for supposedly being the 'demon brat'. The boy named Naruto Uzumaki had no idea why the villagers called him like that.

"COME HERE YOU DEMON SO WE CAN FINISH WHAT THE YONDAIME STARTED!" and, "YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID YOU DEMON BRAT" shouts filled the air.

Naruto terrified fan to the only place where the people could not follow: the Hokage Monument, the Yondaime's stone head to be exact was where he felt safe and those people couldn't follow. He had always felt so calm and peaceful there with the feeling of security in that particular spot. Another person he had always felt safe was with the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi or Jiji as he called his surrogate grandfather. His Jiji had always been there for him and he sometimes took him for ramen. And at the ramen stand there was Old man-Teuchi and Ayame-neechan. He had met them when he was a two year old right after he was thrown out of the orphanage for maybe the 20th time. They had been so nice even as going as far to provide a change of clothes that fit him perfectly.

That was his last thought as a rock thrown to him from the mob hit him in his back. As he tumbled to the ground the people surged forward and started beating every inch of his body. The last thing he saw and heard before he slipped into unconsciousness was an ANBU with silver defying hair thrusting a bloody kunai into a civilian shouting, "Naruto!", 'Naruto, please don't die!". Naruto then saw black.

* * *

"-to", "-ruto…Naruto!" a voice very soothing to Naruto despite it being desperate. Then another voice was heard: a much rougher tone but this one sounded…mightier. "**Sheesh could you quiet down, he is already waking up. No need to make him deaf**."

Then the other voice rose up, "Like you are helping", the voice was now sarcastic. "Who are you?" Naruto's voice filled the leaky sewer. "MY NAME IS KURAMA, I "AM THE NINE TAILED FOX-Oi, would you shut up already!".

Naruto saw a blonde haired man with the same hairstyle as his spiky sunny blond hair with the same cerulean blue eyes. This man however had a standard Konoha-nin unform with two bands each on his sleeves, a flak jacket amd a forhead protector and sandals. He also had a short-sleeved long white coat decorated with flame-like motifs on the edges. Naruto could not see it but he knew that if he saw the writing on the back of the coat he would see FOURTH HOKAGE. His eyes then turned to the fox, the gigantic red fox.

"Why are you here, did i die cuz i am seeing the Yondaime and the Nine tailed fox?" Naruto asked feeling very sad because he died befoe he could become Hokage. Before he could get further into his thougths the fox started talking.

**"Hmmph, he got your eccentr****ic nature alright. Can't stay in one place without comming up with crazy assumptions and theories. Anyway I won't sugarcoat it. That baka over there is your father Minato Namikaze the Foutrh Hokage, he sealed me into your stomach and because he was being a baka he sealed himself in here along with me and your mother**."

Naruto turned to the Yondaime- no his Tou-san. His Tou-san was staring at the ground, Naruto looked closely at his face and saw that his father's eyes and saw them filled to the brim with tears. Naruto did not like seeing those tears in the face of the man that was hs father. He walked up to his Tou-san and hugged him. Minato(Naruto wasn't a fool he knew the all the Hokage's names, of coure getting litterature from the trash also helped)slowly picked him up and started whispering,"I'm sorry Naruto, I am so sorry I didn't want for all of this to happen. I am sorry i could not be there when you most needed it and for sealing Kurama into you." Naruto calmly reassued his father,"Don't worry daddy after all i did get to meet you, ne." Both blondes were now sniffling through tears but they were content and to them that was alll that mattered but of course all good thing aways come to an and and this was proven by the fox. **"Oi, are you going to stand there all day crying like little girls or are you going to explain the situation!"**

Red with embarassment both blones shouted, "Shut up!", makin the fox roll his eyes. Minato started explaining, "Well it all started when your mom Kushina Uzumaki was about to give birth to you, we had to take her outside the village with Old Man's(Hiruzen)wife and Taji a midwife, i think. And i also had to go to make sure Kushina-hime's seal didin't fail cuz whe was also the jailor of Kurama like you are, Naruto. Everythin was going okay but a man soon had to mess it up. he had killed all our ANBU guards, by that time you were already born. It turns out that man with the orange spiral mask wanted and i think still wants the power of the nine tails, but that time in order to get it he got a hold of you and threatned to kill you with a kunai if I didn't back away from Kushina. He threw you in the air causing me to come to your aid. When I cought you I realized that there were explosive tags on your back but I Hirashined(Flying Thunder God Technique)to my house and leftyou there for your safety. Meanwhile he man had extracted Kurama from Kushina who was defensless, when I got there, Kurama controled under the man's sharingan was about to kill Kushina, who is still alive even after having Kurama ripped out of her. I teleported her to the house and et her down next to you.

Minato continued with his story,"The man sneaked into the village initiating what is now called the Nine Tails Incident. I get... distracted because the man engages me in a battle saying that I was a danger to his plans of course he completed his threat trying to send me into another dimension, can you believe that!?". Naruto snickered, '_Kurama was right, he is a little eccentric. He did say i was like him' _Minato cleared his throat and started where he left off. "Anyway, after fighting for a while I discover the man is Uchiha gives no answere when i asked him but still...so anyways i beat him with a timed Rasengan, though it wasn't easy cuz he has this teleportation technique. Then after I knock him into the ground I use a seal to break Madara's control over Kurama. After that I was left to take care of a rampaging angry fox. I was horrified of the destruction Kurama left behind but i summon Gamabunta on top of Kurama and teleported him away from Konoha while he was making a blast of chakra. I meet up with Kushina-hime, who is nearly out of chakra but she uses her chakra chains to hold Kurama down. She tells me that she plans to reseal Kurama into her and sie with it giving them all time until the Nine Tails returns, ya know cuz Kurama is just a mass of chakra and a Bijuu so they don't really die they just disappear for like three to four years. I tell her of my plan to seal Kurama into you. Kushina-hime disagreed cuz she didn't want to see you without parents. I told her that this was for the sake of all shinobi, for he villages and for the sake of Naruto. I also give the seal's key to Gerotora another frog summon. When we were about to seal you Kurama almost killed you with his claw but we intervened. Your mother told you how much he loved you and how much she wanted you to live happily. He, and I told you to listed to your 'motor-mouth' mother. After that i woke up here with a snoring Kurama(**Oi, I do not snore!)**and I apparently sealed your mother, Kurama and myself here cuz according to Kurama Idid the seals to the demonic sealing technique wrong. Your mom will appear when you use Kurama's power to its full potential meaning when you use at least a two tails in power. So that is the whole story. Any questions Naru-chan?" Naruto smiled at the nickname, nobody apart from his Jiji and the ramen stand owners ever gave him affection.

But there was one thing..."Tou-san, what were your reasons for sealing Kurama into me?". Minato smiled,"A father has to trust his children and I trusted you to use Kuramas's power for the village and personally like protecing your precious people. Also that man, Madara I think he has an ulterior motive so I sealed Kurama into you to make sure that man does not mess up what little peace we have." Naruto smiled happily and nodded: his father trusted him and loved him that was more than he had ever had wanted.'Oh, and Tou-san are you friends with Kurama?", Minato and Kurama looked at each other and shrugged**,"Meh, who knows, that baka is as annoying as his wife though she had an exposive character. I tell ya those two gave the Old Man and the ANBU enough headaches. But if you were to ask me if we were friends i would say maybe yes."**

Naruto nodded enthusistically."And daddy will you be able to get out of here, cuz i have an idea. In the trash i found some notes on Kage bunshin though if it is supposed to be a forbidden technique I don't see what it was doing in the trash anyway I had the idea that if I were to create diffrent kind of Bunshin this time, no copies of me just empty bodies made from a little bit of my flesh and blood and maybe you could transfer yourself and Kurama into bodies. But I think the downside of the technique is that you will be stuck in the age of the one who supplied the blood and flesh. After that you will take on your own characteristics, your chakra will be the same but you will have to start on scratch to get it to you previous control and capabilities." Naruto had rambled on and on not noticing the stupefied looks of his two tenants, but when he did he asked obvlibious.

"What?".

Minato grinned what would be called a foxy grin-god he knew spending time with Kurama was bound to get results-Minato shouted,"MY SON IS A GENIUS, HA TAKE THAT KURAMA!" Kurama's eye twitched and with one of his tails he sent Minato crashing facedown into the floor of the murky sewer they were in. Minato stayed there, "Ne, dad?" **"I think I might have hit him too hard"** Kurama exlained bluntly. "Kurama-niiiiii, why'd you have to do that?" **"Kit you have to understand i have super senses, you too and that bake but not as refined so when he shouts or you it is like hundred kunai scratching glass. Plus it is payback for ting my tails toghether while i slept and putting PINK bubblegum in my fur. Anyways I think you should get back, afterall that ANBU that always watches you is about to have a heart attack triggered by all that worry, I think he is your dad's student, Kakashi. I'll take care of that baka of your father, oh and we'll help you with that clone plan. Anything for a little freedom."**

Naruto saw a flash then black.

* * *

Naruto woke up to see that a silver cyclopean haired ANBU was pacing up a storm in his hospital room. Jiji was also there saying,"Kakashi, calm down he'll wake up". The man answered with a simple "Hai!" and stopped pacing but then started drumming his fingers. Groaning, Naruto diverted the two men's attention.

Sleepily he exclaimed,"Good Morning, Kakashi-nii,Jiji. How are you on this pleasant day?". Naruto cheekily finished, he knew he was pushing it but the one thing he wanted to do right now was a little prank. "Naruto-kun how are you?"Hiruzen asked. Naruto nodded and asked seriosly,"Jiji, Kakashi-nii, can i tell you something privately, no one can hear this, ok?" After the Third had put privacy seals that allowed none to enter and hear the conversation, Naruto retold the whole story of meeting Kurama, his father, and the truth of the nine tails attack.

Nevertheless Kakashi and the Third were very shocked but they agreed to help Naruto with the experiment of the clones. Naruto shyly asked if Kakashi was his father's student. Kakashi had said yes and asked if he wanted to know more of his father and Naruto had agreed enthustiatically. But the next suprise came to both of them, Hiruzen had asked Kakashi if he wanted to adopt Naruto and he had asked Naruto if he wanted to go with Kakashi. Both had agreed.

**ANY QUESTIONS OR COMMENTARIES, JUST REVIEW OR USE PM**

**THE GOLDEN AUTHOR**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**OK, 2ND CHAPTER OF THE LEGENDARY** **NINE. OH AND...**

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.

Naruto was training but he was not alone, oh no, he had his surrogate brother, Kakashi-niisan who was very lazy and read the Icha Icha series made by the sensei of Naruto's Tou-san: Jiraya of the Sannin. Kakashi was always late to meetings that Jiji had. In those meetings he clan heads and civillians met to 'make the village a better place'. But Minato who had been Hokage scoffed and said that those meetings where the place where greedy civilian old bag of bones fought over unecssary money and power. Minato and Kurama were now in six year old bodies meaning that Naruto was also six. In private they were a family like this:Naruto jhinchuriki of Kurama the Nine Tailed Fox's yang chakra and son of Minato who is sensei of Kakashi and best friend to Kurama. In public they were the Uzumaki brothers who are taken care of Kakashi.

Naruto and Minato were so alike, their blond spiky hair, their jawlenght bangs, the blue eyed gaze, even mannerisms, of course both knew when and how to act with mannerisms but they did not actually care to use them because really you don't need manners when you are a ninja. Naruto's whisker marks was what distinguished them apart but he could use a henge or powder to cover them and have an advantage on battles believing here were 2 and all that. Kurama also had same hairstyle as the blondes(i think the flesh and blood bunshins had something to do with that) but it's color was red, it adorned a slightly round face that still held some baby fat despite Kurama training like hell along with Minato, Naruto, and Kakashi. Kurama had slight red pupils they were more like greenish with a little red tint in them.

Oh and that hell of a training schedule was no walk in the park, the six year olds started at four years with physical training. From dawn to afternoon they ran with 50 pounds along with Maito gai or simply Gai, an eccentric jounin(even more so than Minato)that spouted nonsense about youth. The jounin was a training workaholic, and the first time they met him Kakashi decided that the ANBU meeting had... less youth and to Kakashi that was a relief. Back to the training regiment, from afternoon to about eight thirty they practiced a taijutsu style that was 100% theirs. When they were five Minato started Naruto and Kakashi in calligraphy so they could become Seal Masters and have an edge in fighting. They also got to chakra control and Ninjutsu, but they couldn't just forget about Kenjutsu and shruikenjutsu(throwing kunai and shuriken with great aim) also they had to get skills in genjutsu. Kakashi told hem to forget about Genjutsu; it was a lost cause, with their big chakra reserves it was useless.

Kakashi also directed hem to a kenjutsu master named Hayate Gekko. The boys, with an advanced henge which transformed them fully to the person they were hengeing, used it to go to the hospital and learn medic skills. It was a difficult training regiment but it paid off because those three troublemakers finally found areas they could succeed:assassins and spies. Kakashi could affirm that from experience, because when he showed up to ask the Third if he could train them in the arts of assassins, Kakashi had pink hair and his clothes were smoldered. Nevertheless, by the time they were six the four of them,even Kakashi, were practically ready for almost anything. Almost anything except...

* * *

"You're kiddin me right!?" Kurama asked desbilievingly to his 'brothers'. But they were too busy brooding and being grumpy, Naruto because when they went to Ichirakus ramen, Tora the cat, the bane of genin teams in the Leaf, spilled Narutos's ramen and because they were late to the Academy he couldn't eat more. Minato was grumpy because he forgot his book on sealing at the apartment where they stayed with Kakashi, and because they were late to the Academy they could not go and get it. Kurama was more annoyed at the Academy than his companions...for now. Anyway the reason he was stuck between disbelief and annoyance was because when he sensed the chakra levels of the students, the levels were pitiful. He ALONE had more chakra than at all of the Academy children. But that wasn't all, he was stuck with them for THREE GODAMM YEARS! Really, couldn't the Old man have mentioned that early._'I need to calm down, or I will become more crazier than Minato, and I really do not want to lose another bet. He has the devil's luck, how am I supposed to win like that' _Kurama kept on thinking while dragging his companions to the Academy. He made his way to their classroom and kicked the door open that sent it flying towards a window in the classroom. Unknowingly he was shouting.

* * *

Iruka Umino was expecting a lot this new year. He had expected the aloof and broody Uchiha Sasuke and his hordes of fangirls. He was also expecting the lazy Nara Shikamaru, fangirlish Yamanaka Ino, food addict Akimichi Chouji. He was also expecting a cocky Inzuka Kiba along with his nin-dog companion Akamaru. Also he was expecting a stoic bug-user Aburame Shino and Hyuga Hinata, a little shy but good student by the looks of it. But what he certainly wasn't expecting was his classroom's door flying out of its hinges by a kick sent by an angry- a REALLY angry- redheaded kid dragging two blonde kids. But the redhead was cursing up a storm.

"THESE USELESS LITTLE BAKAS! HOW THE HELL HOW THE BLOODY HELL CAN THEY BE ANGRY ABOUT A STUPID ******** RAMEN AND A *******BOOK. I SWEAR IF I MEET AN ARROGANT TEME I WILL KILL HIM AND HANG HIM OUTSIDE SO MY HAWK FRIENDS AND ANKO CAN GET THE TEME!"

Iruka really wanted the kid to stop and _'how does he know that language? Oh yeah he lives with Kakashi who has them train with Anko'_. "Ahem, please stop swearing young man. My name is Iruka Umino now please introduce yourselves." Iruka knew, he just knew he would have a splitting headache by the end of the day.

* * *

Minato really wasn't in a good mood, after all who is when you have been dragged and served as a mop for like five minutes. But when his new to-be teacher asked their introductions he went first, because really who, after being used as a mop wants to continue standing up."My name is Minato Uzumaki, I like many things, I dislike some things and my dream...I'll think of one." As he finished he trudged up to the very back of the classroom where three empty seats were besides a timid looking Hyuga. He took the one in the middle and sat there grumpily. This was not a good way to start the Academy.

Naruto was basically on the same page as Minato except he unlike his 'brother' who had been used as a mop he had been used as a bag of potatoes. He had already like 20 bruises from hitting corners and bumps on the Academy floor. And like his brother he just wanted to sit down. His introduction went like this,"My name is Naruto Uzumaki" and with that he went and sat down next to his brother and the Hyuga. He nodded at her and slumped on his chair. Kurama just said curtly,"Name's Kurama Uzumaki" and sat down next to Minato.

* * *

(2 years later and a half)

Despite the rocky start the Uzumaki brothers gained lots of friends. And they also gained quite the reputation as pranksters. Also despite being geniuses they decided to "relax" a little in their studies making the Uzumaki brothers the three dobes of the class. But they had friends and that was a good thing because when it came to pranking, buddies were needed. Their friends included Shikamaru and Chouji, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, and for Naruto a shy Hyuga girl was his best friend. After they had entered the Academy at nine, Hinata and Naruto had been...sweeter to each other. Naruto could be mad at someone, shouting all over the place where suddenly Hinata just calls to Naruto and he answers with a, "What is it Hina-chan?" But enough on those two lovebirds, ahem, friends. Today was the day they could finally graduate.

Minato was currently going over his chakra control and over his genjutsu. He had convinced Kakashi that genjutsu would fit perfectly into his already big arsenal. Let's just say Minato wasn't doing too well, but he had also sucked big time on genjutsu on his past life.

Naruto was training with Hinata, they had told her the big Uzumaki secrets. She had decided that she would be the one to help(coughcoughkeep the boys in linecoughcough). Kurama was playing shogi with Shikamaru and was currently winning because really, who would win against a billion year old humanized demon. Nobody.

"...Naruto, Minato and Kurama Uzumaki will be in Team Seven and their jounin sensei will be Hatake Kakashi. Uchina Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Hyuga Hinata will be Team 8 with Mitarashi Anko as their jounin sensei. Both these teams will be joint teams. Team 9 will not have any members as it is still in circulation. Team 10 will be Aburame Shino, Inzuka Kiba, and Kurama Yakumo and their sensei will be Yuhi Kurenai. Team 11 will be Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Akimichi Chouji and their sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma. I wish you luck in your career and may you make Konoha a better place. It has been a pleasure teaching the newest generation of ninjas. Good luck to you!" The newly graduated genin were pleased that they had advanced and were now placed into teams, but no one could be more pleased than the Uzumaki brothers and Hinata. Especially after the events that transpired yesterday.

_(Flashback)_

_"Hello Naruto, Minato and Kurama, what brings you to my...horrid office?" The boys that up to now were trying to appear civillised burst out snickering. After a moment used by everyone to compose themselves, Minato broke the temporary silence. "Old man, we have a reason to believe that Mizuki, the Academy instructor of our class, is a traitor and on the path of a missing-nin. We, along with Kakashi's help, have followed him to an old wharehouse where he met a hooded individual. They have plotted to steal the Scroll of Seals from here with the help of an Academy student, prefferably one that dosen't have a chance of passing the Graduation Exams. We have a theory that he is targeting one of us to fail nd we have a plan." _

_The Third stood thinking, and then looked around his office. The Sealing Scroll was supposed to be in the Hokage Residence safely hidden behind seals and barriers but he had taken it to his office to add one of the most dangerous jutsu ever. The Sexy-no jutsu. That jutsu had taken him own when he had cought the Troublesome Three in a prank, instead he had been cought! A jutsu like that was dangerous. "What is the plan?", he asked. The three smiled. Oh no! "Well it goes like this..._

_With the help of Hinata, who had grown much more confident and was now a force to be reckoned with, they had delievered an almost dead Mizuki to the Hokage's office. It had been fun while it lasted. Iruka had made Naruto a genin, who had been the bait had failed. And the Hokage had dropped a suprise in there too. They now had an A-ranked mission in their records, of course that information was only avaible to the Hokage, and only Iruka, Kakashi and the kids knew of it. Now off to sleep._

_(Flashback end)_

When the new day started(for Naruto and Minato that means like 1:00 am) the two blondes started on a big project. Oh and Kurama had gone to eat dango with Anko. The blondes had shrugged, ramen was still the best. Anyway, Kakashi had complained one day that it took so much time to ake out a kunai if ninjas were ambushed by the time they took out kunai or shuriken to deflect, they might already be dead.

Naruto was playing with a pair of red wristbands that were a reminder of his pranking days that they had left behind when they became genin the day before. Suddenly a if shocked by electricity he had perked up and you could even see a lighbulb right above his head. He had immediately told Minato of his brilliant idea. And with a pair of Sealing Masters -yes, Naruto is a Sealing Master, that big genious head of his has to pick up something don't you guys think- the work could be done in less than three hours. They had been comming up with diffrent seal combinations. The point of the seals was that the seal had the capacity to hold humoungus ammounts of kunai, shuriken, paper bombs, poison combinations and vials, along with senbon.

You don't get tought by Anko and not learn how to combine the deadly art of senbon and the even deadlier art of poison. the seals also had to had a connection to mental commands, for example if you were ambushed you did not have time to apply chakra to the seal to unseal a weapon, if anything it made the problem more problematic. So for example if you said, "Senbon", the weapon would not appear in your hand. But if you tought _'Senbon'_, the weapon would immidiately land in your hand. After an hour of writing seals, Naruto came up with another idea that would make their newest weapon even better. "Hey, Dad, what if we were to put seals that served the same purpose as the weights but instead of having the weight on one part of our bodies, the weight would spread evenly"

"Hmmm, it could be possible, and lucky for you I know of the perfect seal. I had been trying to finish it but the Nine Tails issue came up and you know what happened. Anyway here, I want you to finish the first pair while I do the other. I already checked if the seals were ok and they were better than ok." Minato said flailing his arms to show his ethusiasm.

Naruto looked at his father's proud smile and he smiled then nodded and he got working. By the time they needed they had finished and tested their creations it was time to go to the Academy. They of course made a pair for Hinata and Kurama. And of course they cold not forget the person who inspired them to do this magnifesent piece of art. They would give Kakashi black wristbands. Theirs was also black but Hinata's were lavender and Kurama's were red. These would be their first step into the ninja world.

* * *

"So did you like them Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked brightly to a pale eyed had already given her the modified lavender wristbands. She still wore her jacket and she still blushed around Naruto just as he did. But the stutters were gone and so was her habit of poking her fingers togheter, now it was biting her nails. But the answer to Naruto was given to him in the form of a hug and a kiss in the cheek. Hinata froze at her sudden behavior and so did Naruto. And they both fell down, fainting and red faced. They both rivaled a big bright tomatoe.

2 min later

Again, at the same time both lovebirds raised their heads from their desk. Wait- desk? Unknowingly to them they had been carried to their desks by Naruto's brothers. As they raised they met each others eyes and fell into a deep blush. Kiba Inzuka came into the almost empty classroom at this time.

"Huh, what are you guys doing here and why are you guys blushing? Did you kiss or what?", Kiba questioned. Making the already red kids redder. But it could not get any worse right-"Hey, Naru- why are you blushing? I understand Hinata but she stopped- wait, OHHH MYYY GOSHH!" Of course Ino would choose this time to enter. Out of every student in the whole Academy, why the Gossip Queen Of Konoha? At this time Teams 7 thru 11 were already there with a few others. So of couse they heard the shout of, "NARUTO AND HINATA FINALLY KISSED!" Naruto and Hinata fainted again. With record winning blushes of course.

After all the commotion had settled down and the Teams had already taken their test given by their senseis only Team 7 thru 11 passed therefore becoming the Rookie 12. Kakashi had immediately given his team a pass. Anko had given the two teams a lecture about the vital points of the human body. After Sasuke and Sakura had thrown everything there was in their stomachs out, Anko passed Team 8. Hinata had of course seen how Anko trained the Uzumaki brothers so she was used to Anko's behavior.

After that Kakashi got to buisness. "I have seen you guys behave with each other and it is not satisfactory. Naruto when you came in here, you and Sasuke instantly went on the offensive. I know why so do not interrupt me, Sasuke. Naruto was defending Sakura, who was insulted by you Sasuke. We are assigned teams for a reason and that reason is for you guys yo take care of each other and to actually have a chance at living a longer life. A genin by itself will not stand a chance against a high-level jounin, but a team might. And even better a joint team. This arrangment will make the team an all team. Meaning that you guys will be an assasult, tracking, and defensive team all togheter. The Hokage gave us this chance of becoming the first of all to do this and if it works we will do it more often. Now on to more pressing matters, your training. We will leave the safety of our village for two months and we will enter Area 44 better known as the Forest of Death, and as Anko's playground. After that we will head out to the Torture and Interrogation center where you will learn to interrogate and torture. Then we will head out to the ANBU bunkers where you will learn to kill, track, and use silence as your best friend. Then we will head out to the hospital and you will learn how to be medic-nin, but that will require perfect chhakra control so we will start with that today. Any questions? No, well then we will have a short break so that we can all get our nessesary things to move into our new home, The Forest Of Death. Ja ne!" With that final farewell, Kakashi shunshied out of the clearing leaving a pile of leaves behind. Anko smirked and said, "So Kurama wanna come to get dango for our trip?", Kurama nodded enthusiastically and grabbed her arm, both leaving a pile of leaves behind just like Kakashi. Naruto, Minato, Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke ware left behind.

Suddenly a bird started chirping and with it the normal occurence of things started happening. "Sorry, Sasuke for fighting with you". Ok maybe things were not as normal as before because Naruto and Sasuke were as rivals as Minato was to Sasuke's father, Fugaku. Sasuke also looked shocked but quuickly composed himself and said,"Me too". Both boys smiled and like a mental agreement had happened they both intoned the word, "Friends!".

Friend

Friend

Friend.

Friend. Someone to support you. Someone for you to support. Someone to help you become the best. Someone you help to become the best. Someone you share a goal with. As these toughts reverated in both of these boy's heads, a breeze wafted slowly then it became steadly stronger. It was as if two great power sources had come to terms and were joining. The same thing that happened when Naruto and Minato touuched Kurama at the same time, crating a brotherly bond. This breeze seemed to make a diffrence. The boys blinked, and noticed that Minato was looking at them. Hinata and Sakura were talking about...boys?

Sasuke smiled. It wasn't a smirk or an evil looking grin. It was a smile, a warm smile filled with peace and happiness. His first real smile since his clan's massacre. Now that he had a friend he understood. He was going the wong way, he didn't want to end up as a missing-nin. He wanted to grow up and make a name, one that wasn't linked to the Uchina name. He would change the way his clan had acted. But he would start by apologizing to Sakura. As he made his way to her, he knew things were going to change.

* * *

"Of course Kakashi is late!" Kurama raged. Naruto and Minato were seriously regreting that the gave Kakashi his wristband earlier then they should have. "I tought you guys live togheter, you should know where Kakashi is, but no I bet you guys stopped for that ramen you guys worship!" Sakura shouted and Hinata who had only been watching added her two cents to the conversation, "Naruto, Minato, Kurama were you really eating at Ichiraku's?" Hinata's tone seemed very dangerous and even Sasuke who had stayed out of the conversation started sweating like crazy.

Of course Anko deemed this a very good time to appear."Haya brats, we are gonna have this time to introduce ourselves fully, seeing as that lazy- ass of Kakashi forgot." The team sweatdropped. _'This was a jounin, no a special jounin, standards are really going low here in Konoha'_ tought Minato. This was answered by the very enthusiastic moans of the joint teams.

Naruto started,"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen,my bothers, training and learning new things and a certain someone... I dislike bad people who destroy lives just for their own wants and power. My dream is to be Hokage to protect my precious people and to make Konoha a better place for everyone". These words rested heavily on Anko, she knew how the brat and his brothers were treated, and even for her who also had the same problem just because of her old sensei, that treatment was horrible, and it was doe to a trio of cute little kids.

Minato was next, "My name is Minato Uzumaki, I like ramen, my brothers, training, and like Naruto I like learning new things. My dislike is a certain man who destroyed lives of many people just for is own nefariuos plans. My dream is to have my family whole again and to support little nii-chan in his dream." To Naruto this meant a lot and both him and Kurama knew what his dream meant. Kushina had four people waiting for her, Kakashi and Minato wanted to taste her cooking again. To the others who did not understand the roots of the Uzumaki "brothers", had no idea what Minato's dislike and dream meant except for the last part.

Kurama started next,"My name is Kurama Uzumaki, I like ninjutsu,dango, and those bobbleheads of my brothers(Hey, take that back!) my dislikes is the Sharingan, no offence to you Sasuke but that eye brings arrogance and evil along with its power. My dream is to become the most powerful ninja in Konoha and to be accepted as who I really am." Again none outside the Uzumaki cricle except Hinata knew what the redhead was talking about, but out of politeness they did not ask for any further reference.

Hinata was next,"My name is Hinata Hyuga, I like cinnamon rolls, learning to further perfect my family's taijutsu. And I also like a certain someone(giggles). My dislikes are thieves and perverts, my dream is to become a good clan head to my clan and I want to deatroy the use of the Caged Bird Seal, that keeps the Branch house members from being what they could be." Everyone nodded. That was the first intoduction they understood...plus the person she likes was know by everyone.

Sasuke suprisingly was next,"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like training, having a friend, and tomatoes. I dislike fangirls, a certian man that destroyed everything I had. My dream is to become strong by my own strenght not the sharingan, and I want to destroy that certain man so that nobody gets what I did." Sasuke looked down. Everyone saw a lone tear trail down his face slowly but it dissapeared befor anyone could be sure it wasn't a trick of the light.

After a pause Sakura went next, she started hesitantly as if she was afraid to break the silence that decended down upon the clearing they were seated down next."M-my name is S-sakura Haruno, I like books on chakra control and someone... I dislike those who bully others just to make themselves feel better. My dream is to prove myself to others that I can be a ninja despite of who I was at the Academy." Now everuone was aware of what Sakura meant. In the Academy she was a fangirl, she had been after Sasuke, making these statements she had fully declared that she was not going to be a liability to others in the field.

"Alright brats my name is Anko Mitarashi, my likes are dango and having fun. My dislikes are people who hate dango, and a snake-faced-teme. My dreams are having dango everyday and teaching a team that will show that my hard work paid off." Everyone was sweratdropping at the randomeness of her introduction, sure, the part about the snake faced bastard was said a little dark but everything else was said in perfect randomness.

"What about Kakashi- sensei? Will he introduce himself, where is he by the way?", Sakura asked

"I have an idea- here", Kakashi's voice was heard and not a second later he apppeared right in front of Sakura, making her fall down in suprise. "My name is Kakashi Hatake, I have many likes and dislikes, a dream...I have one."

Everyone ecxept the three Uzumakis leant forward eager to know if Kakashi was going to give more information about himself but a simple,"That's all" made them fall down anime-style.

Naruto and Minato who up to now were thinking hard did not even notice Kakashi was here were whispering softly among themselves with Kurama joining them by putting his own opinion about their newest idea. As they were whispering Hinata who had noticed them, frowned. She sometimes did not understand the secrecy those troublemakers had. Sure she knew that Minato wasn't an Uzumaki, he was a Namikaze. She knew he was the Fourth Hokage and that he was the father of Naruto. She knew why he was little and where he had been all the time he had been "dead".

She also knew that Kurama Uzumaki was the Nine Tailed Fox. She knew that the bunch alnog with Kakashi was waitiing for Naruto's mom to give a signal that she had awakened from her seal -induced slumber and that as soon as that happened Naruto's mom was going to be chibi-sized just like her husband. But one thing she did no know was how the whole incident of the Nine Tails happened.

She knew that the man that both Naruto and Minato disliked was the one that caused it and like Kurama had mentioned he had the sharingan. She understood that they wanted to protect Konoha from whoever this person was. And the truth was that she also wanted to do it, she wanted to become strong like them, more confident, more powerful but happy at the same time. She made her desicion right then and there.

Naruto, Minato, and Kurama stood up. They started to say something. Their voices mingled together,"Kakashi, she is comming, we will need two more. We will become the most powerful force in Konoha and we will do it togheter, we will become The Legendary Nine, we will get our names in the Bingo Book by becoming one of the most powerful, we will pass the Chunnin Exams ansd we will become Chunnin by that time." The trio finished and looked blankly at the gaping onlookers. Their eyes rolled to the back of their heads and they fell down, uncounsious.

**Sorry guys for the long wait but homework at my school is not a walk in the park. I think I finish but then when I am putting my homework in my backpack a paper comes out telling me I have an assingment due the following day. Anyways, in this fic, Sasuke understands what he is not supposed to do early on. If you don't understand then here, Sasuke had never had a real friend to understand the magnitude of what he was doing. And come on we all know Sasike is smart otherwise how could he have lived long as a missing-nin in the anime. Anyways this chapter in not the filled with action chapter, but it could provide like the backstory so that you guys can understand the future events. HEHEHE I am gonna have so much fun. Anyway if you have any questions or comments post a review and ill try to answer as many questions as I can.**

** JA NE,**

** Golden Author**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

"What the heck just happened?!" Sakura yelled as the team sped towards the hospital right after experiencing the creepy scenario their new teamates did. Nobody could expain it and as Anko said,"It's no use trying to figure out those brats...and Kakashi, you'll just end up more confused." But a ceratian cyclopean jounin had a theory but he couls only share it with the Hokage. He and Anko were slowing down, they could see the hospital now, and running full speed to a hospital wasn't a good idea. Those nurses could really pack a punch for disturbing the "poor" patients.

"We need Dr. Horue please, she is the only one who can treat these kids!" Kakashi said rather forcefully, nobody in the hospital ecxept that one doctor was nice to the Uzumaki brothers, and not only that, she was one of the few ones that knew of the secrets that involved this wayward bunch. There was simply noother way Kakashi would allow anybody else to treat the kids he had been tasked to take care of. Not that there would be many doctors that would be eager.

The young genin did not know what had made Kakashi use this tone of voice on a nurse. Hinata knew of the secrets of the Uzumakis but other than that she was kept in the dark. Sasuke and Sakura were not much better. Anko knew of the situation of the mistreatment that was directed to the troublesome brats, after all she trained these kids for like two years. Now that she tought about it those brats were pretty secretive and avoided going outside from within Kakashi's apartment. Sure, being mistreated left some scars, both emotional and physical, but it wasn't enough to keep you from going outside. And these brats were strong-willed, nothing could affect them. They were pretty good at the ninja arts, no they were the best, geniuses in their own right, they already knew the basics of torture and interrogation, along with spying, assasination, and the basic of a nin-skills. She felt that with these brats a new adventure would start; a rather exciting one.

* * *

"No!"

"Please"

"NO"

"Fine, I bet Kurama will tell me. After all that sneaky twerp knows everything that goes on-"

"Oh, he dosen't know, I made sure of it" A rather nonchalant tone was heard in the bleach-white hospital room, in there an arguement over who had the latest Icha-Icha book. Kakashi and the Hokage had gone over this arguement over and over, irritating Naruto and Minato. Kurama was saved of this pain as he was asleep. The blondes could not wait until Anko came back, she usually put a stop to these conversations just by entering the room. Of course everybody knew not to put the words, 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' to the practice.

So while the blones were stuck to their suffering fate, the rest of the team had the luck of not being stuck in the hospital, they were probably enyoing themselves, somewhere out in the village.

**Meanwhile with the rest of the team...**

"GET IT OFF MEE, AHHHHHH!" Sasuke screamed trying to get the damm cat off him. This was supposed to have been an easy D-ranked mission. They were supposed to get Tora, the Fire Daimyo's wife's cat. But this was no cat, this was a DEMON!

"Don't worrry Sasuke-kun, Hinata-chan has some cream for the scratches." Sakura screamed over Sasuke's yell.

Hinata seemed to have similar toughts as Sakura,"I prefer to be over here Sasuke-kun, but don't worry Anko-sensei is almost here. Oh and we'll get you all fixed up after this."

**Back to the Hospital...**

"You have no shame, Old man, Kakashi, when Kushina gets here I will make sure that she knows you have been reading porn in front of her baby." Minato declared with a glare. Making both arguing men stop fighting over such disgusting books that Minato's own sensei had written. When his sensei came back... there would be hell, not ony for that but for not comming back for Naruto.

Minato quickly remembered why they were here stuck in a hospital. Kushina had awakened from her slumber per say but her whole chakra had flared making the trio say the insanities they had said, altough some of those ideas weren't half bad. Anyway since the seal was on Naruto and they were connected to the seal(Kurama and Minato) they were affected by the chakra in the way that their dreams had mixed together along with their chakras, making them unstable to the power they had began their insane talk. Now all they had to do was to wait for their chakras to separate again and they could begin the process of making Kushina her own body.

He could hardly wait and he could sense Naruto's excitment from where his hospital bed was. "Hey Tou-san, I think the chakras are almost separated"

"Ohh, how do you know?" Minato asked rather curious, he could't sense anything.

"Apart from having the chakras together making my stomach burn, well that lazy ass Kurama just told me, his demonic chakra can sense things even better than normal chakra. And the reason we can't do it even if we have some of it in us is because we haven't been trained to use it." Naruto answered quite confidently.

3 Hours Later

"So Mom, how are things?" Naruto awkardly asked Kushina who was recovering in the Hospital room from her chakra being forcefully ripped out of the seal.

Kushina smiled lovingly and hugged the boy, "Naruto-chan...you have no idea how much I missed you!" She cried into his shoulder and when Minato went to console her she latched on to him and kissed him rather intensely that Naruto turned around. Both teenaged parents and their teenage son hugged, and soon they latched on to Kakashi. A happy family just as it was meant to be. Kushina fell asleep in the middle of the hug, she was quite tired and the warmth of the hug helped no less. They bid her goodbye and the only thing now was to wait for her to get better so she could join them.

* * *

"Naruto-nii, Minato-sensei, you have been cleared to get out of here. Go to the Forest of Dea-..." Kakashi never got to finish because in a flash-literarly a flash-both blondes and a redhead were gone. What was so suprising is that they left the place quite neat, hmmm'Oh well' Kakashi tought as he reached for his beloved book. His hand came up empty. "MY BOOK!" Kakashi gave into the chase.

"Hehehe, that was cruel Naru-chan", Minato admonished/praised.

"Well what can I say Tou-chan, we are going to meet him at the apartment anyways and consider this payback for the fights!"

"What fights?" Kurama asked a bit curious. Naruto seemed peeved at that question

"The stupid and annoying arguement Kakashi and Old man Hokage had, you lazy-ass. You didn't know or hear cuz you were too busy sleeping." Naruto exclaimed, qute irritated at the fact that they meaning Minato and him had to suffer while Kurama had the privilege of sleeping."Ohh calm down and stop exxagerating" Kurama piped. Naruto did not get to answer in fact his irritation melted and was replaced by guidiness when he heard a distinct shout.

"Naruto, Minato where ARE YOU!" Kakashi was never loud but you messed with his book, then you have already dug up your own grave, of course there were exceptions. For instance if you were a certain brother of the victim then you only got a certain visit to Ibiki, the torture specialist. But if you were a certain Fourth Hokage or the Kyuubi then you got to scrub the Akimichi toilets. And believe me that was not a good experience, you almost wish you were with Ibiki. Therefore the only way out was: Anko. You see Anko had a dislike and like opinion of that book. A man is reading that book in front of her or an inoccennt child, you can expect hat man to be in the hospital in less than 5 seconds. But if she had the book...lets just say she had the most jovial of moods. So of course the boys plotted the most safest course...after they got their stuff of course.

* * *

Ten minutes later the slightly tired genin stopped in front of the gates to the entrance of the Forest Of Death. They hesitated, even Minato who had come here before could not help but shiver. They knew how to outrun ANBU and jounin judging by the distance between them and Kakashi, but the forest's natural inhabitants were a little more...violent. Their hesitation was replaced by determination, even Kurama whose laziness equaled a Nara's was eager for a challange. Formely being a big, gigantic demon had to be a booster to the dignified sense of being one, so of course if would hurt someones pride if they had all that power but had been scared by a little forest, with ferocious creatures who were willing to eat you in a second, leaving nothing of you, but don't worry, the smaller the easier to...catch. Okay that was not a good boost up.

The boys went through a hole on the side of the fence possibly made by Anko and her trusted kunai. When they entered with some difficulty due to the packs of clothes and fuinjutsu books they packed(Minato and Naruto did, Kurama brought dango recapies), the boys sweatdropped. They were doomed. If Anko didn't get them first some animal would. Anko had left big neon signs sayin,"FOLLOW THE SHINY AND BRIGHT KUNAI," and the big flaming trees that somehow didn't smoke just atracted **too** much attention. Of course the bright kunai didn't help their situation one bit. This training schedule wasn't sounding so good now.

"WHEN I GET YOU THREE, I'LL MAKE YOU CLEAN THE TOILETS YOU SO LOVE..." Kakashi's yell was heard thru the wole forest.

**With Anko, Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura...**

"Hmm, wonder what they did...", Anko trailed off, finger on her lip and eyes looking up. Suddenly she felt as if she was going to get the object of her dreams. She smiled maniacaly, making the genin around her shiver.

**Back with the running trio of troublemakers...**

**"**They say that the bigger they are the harder you fall, I wonder if it is true?", Kurama asked his companions. Blonde heads turned towards him and cerulean eyes stared at him experatedly. "What does this have to do with our problematic dilema?" Naruto hissed.

"Oh, jeez I don't know, I could be telling you to set up some traps but again it could be me that wants some little revenge!" Kurama answered sarcastically, dodging a tree branch that had been aimed at them...meh probrably a wild animal. Naruto looked at Minato. They both smiled evilly and started to chuckle maniaclly. Kurama felt a little disturbed. He couldn't wait until Kushina's chakra came out, she was probably the only one that could put those in line. Then he shrugged,'_Nah, she'll probably gang up with them and start doing a massive prank attack.' _Then he got an idea.

_"_Gah, I can not believe that I forgot to bring the glowing in the dark orange paint, can you belive that!" Nartuto shouted. Minato was no better, he was pratically opening sealing scroll after sealing scroll like a chicken without its head. Kurama shook his head and opened his own sealing scroll.

'_Feathers, no'_

_'Rocks, no'_

_'A rabbit, mmmm, no'_

_'Ahaa, glowing in the dark paint...pink but it will have to do.'_

_'Mhhhh, wire for the chicken-less head.'_

Kurama handed the packages to the blondes. And all they did was blur and speed around. Now that he noticed, Naruto and Minato had been acting a little more...ruthless lately. "Ohh well, not my problem"

* * *

Anko was jumping of joy. Those brats where now on the very bottom of her 'TORTURE' list. They had given her perfect blackmail for Kakashi and Old-man Hokage. Not only have they given her _Icha Icha Pradise_, Kakashi had arrived like hell had given him a makeover. A mysterious clear liquid dried halfway in his hair. And he had bits of wire sticking out of him, also he was twithching violently. She didn't know if it was of anger or scratching powder the blondes were known to be fond of. '_Probrably both', _she tought.

"Narutoooo!" Kakashi shrieked furiosly.

"Kakashiiiii!", Naruto answered cheekily.

"Give. It. Back.", Kakashi twitched again.

"Give what back, Kakashi-nii-chan?", Naruto questioned quite innocently. The audience snickered.

Kakashi sprung at Naruto who eeped and jumped back. Kakashi started to do hand signs. "CHIDORI" Naruto got joined by Minato, they both jumped back and spun with a hand stretched out. When they turned right back to where they where they shouted,"RASENGAN!". In each hand they held a perfectly spun chakra sphere. They joined those in their hand and2blue medium-sized Rasengans appeared. Both blondes turned towards each other and thrust their Rasengan filled hands toward each other. Instead of exploding they joined making those Rasengan bigger and aqua-colored. "Nijuu Rasengan!". The super big Rasengan cut through the Chidori like butter. Anko sent kunai towards the fighters. Both Kakashi and Minato deflected those with their own kunai. Naruto sent senbon towards her and the four kids behind her(Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, and Kurama). Anko jumped up letting the genin alone. Kurama and Sasuke jumped forward with kunai to deflect the incoming senbon. Hinata shouted,"Byakugan", and veins popped on the sides of her eyes, letting the team members know that a Hyuga with Byakugan eyes was trouble.

"Sen'eijashu(Hidden Shadow Snake Hand)", Anko sent big phythons to attack the genin. Sakura was shaking but she took out a kunai. Hinata on the other hand took settled in her family's taijutsu stance, the Jyuken or Gentle Fist. And altough she didn't dare attack the snakes she used the style to dodge the incomming snakes. Sasuke and Kurama had joined forces and circled around Sakura, who up to now had only stayed inn one spot. It was an awsome place to be right now, well according to Sakura, who only knew the most basic of genjutsus and had little to no stamina skill. Kurama and Saskue had come to an agreement and both nodded and started making seals."Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!". Two separate fireballs launched towards the still fighting Kakashi and Naruto along with Minato. Both blondes were now in the middle of Anko's offensive attacks and Kakashi's killer jutsus. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu", Sasuke gaped at Naruto because according to...everyone Kage Bunshin is a jounin, no, Kage level technique that requires tonns of chakra to use for every clone made. And at the numbers used by Naruto it was a wonder how he didn't faint now.

The others were either already informed or were to busy shaking(Sakura) to notice what he had just witnessed. So shocked he was that he only got flashes of silver before he fell into dear uncounsiousness. Kurama decided that Sakura was too much trouble so he carried her over to Hinata, who by this time was panting. Hinata did not practice much with Anko and Kakashi along with the Troublesome Three, so she wasn't too familiar on how the team dynamics worked. So when Sakura was dropped on her already on faint mode, she didn't have much time to think before she was also plunged into darkness. Kurama had just struck Hinata on the back of the neck. She dropped to the side of Sakura who was very near Sasuke.

Kurama then joined his brothers and their fight against the cause of 'Rabid Kakashi'. Minato and Naruto were throwing poison covered senbon at Kakashi and Anko was trying to strike him with kunai. Kurama sighed noisily and took out ninja wire.'_Gotta thank trusty ninja wire, now on to the old-fashioned way of finishing things that either end up with death and/or hurt bodies of feelings'._ Kurama had to hand it to the blondes, if they lasted this long against Kakashi, it meant that they were getting better than the first time when even the Fourth Hokage had his ass handed down in a silver plate. Of course he hadn't been even better. Kurama knew what his goal was:Be the strongest Konoha ninja, even better than Kakashi and~shivers~ Gai, and the Old man. He would never stop training even if it took him his whole childhood, but he would not let that goal dominate his life, I mean where would he be if it weren't for dango and pranks. Kurama shook his head and placed a thread of wire under the branch then he tied it to a rock then to springy branch, then after that it went through the intercrossing branches then under the lake then into the trigger. '_HEHEHEHE, I WILL RULE THE PRANKING MASTER TITLE HAHAHAHA'_, Kurama cried mentally.

**Back with the fighting dicks...**

Naruto and Minato were now panting heavily, their last attack took a lot out of them. The main plan had to catch Kakashi with a low-level genjutsu that affected the senses slowly, then they had to use Kage Bunshin to create five clones of each blonde. Then those clones would create a Rasengan then they would follow the attack with the Fuuton Repuho or the Wind Release:Gale Palm to push an oncoming assault of kunai and senbon right after the Rasengan attack. They had failed. Both blondes were to resort to the last straw but as their stances were drawn a thin wire fell over their eyes. They only had secons to react, and with a quick Shunshin they blurred the heck out of there, and into a respectable distance. However, unfortunately, Kakashi and Anko had no such luxury of knowing what was going to hapen as Kurama's pranking methods were a little unknown considering how lazy he was. Intricate knots swung around both jounin, pulling them up and hanging them up in a tree that was home to some rabbit-bird hybrid.

A little while later, when Anko and Kakashi had managed to get down from there and when she managed to get Kakashi out of his rabid state by throwing him in a medium-sized lake near the area, saying that is how people calm down crazy chickens.

* * *

**At the Hokage's Office...**

The Hokage along with the Rookie's jounins and quite a few people were staring through the little crystal ball at the unification of Team 7 and 8.

"When I assigned Anko and Kakashi to train those kids I expected training them not start a battle-royale with a crazy Kakashi and Anko, right after finishing a plate full of dango.' The Hokage groaned. "Though I got to say that stealing Kakashi's book was a little unexpected."

The jaw-slacked jounins in the room nodded, one of them being Asuma,"However, can't say we didn't enjoy the show, nobody has been able to take Kakashi's book like that." Again the jounins nodded and Ebisu, private tutor started, "That technique the blondes made was intresting, what is it called, Hokage-sama?"

"That is the Rasengan, tecnique invented by the Fourth, it seems they have modified it to their needs. I wonder if they have done what he couldn't finish..."

* * *

**Back at the Forest of Death...**

Anko started to explain the training the genin were to undergo. All genin, some moody others exhausted, listened intently to her...introductions."Okay, brats this will be you newest home so I hope you brought enough clothes and your teddy bear as you ladies will be here for about one month, give or take. Any questions? No? Ok, we will start here at the Forest of Death by adding skin and muscle to those bones. Then we will get your chakra control to be as proficient as Tsunade-sama's and if you don't I will take matters and trust me you don't wanna go there. Later we will be taking you to the Konohagakure Intelligence Division so that you learn my preference of the ninja arts. After that you will be tought by Kakashi some ANBU skills, the we will drop you off at the Hospital, so that you can check those injuries you got during our training and so that you learn some medic-nin skills. And we will start today."

The poor kids were so suprised it was a miracle some sort of bug still hadn't gone inside their mouths, which were hanging open so wide.

**Guys, there has been some concerns of me copying this story's ideas, and I assure you that this has been a purley original plot done by me since the beggining of this year while I in fact started reading fanfiction among June or July. I was simply a normal Naruto fan so I started writing a story when I saw the episode where Minato meets Naruto inside the seal. When I found out there was a website named Fanfiction where you could put your own stories, tatata, my account was born. And I apologize if my last chapters have been a little untidy, I am new at this so I am trying to get the hang or this. Again I apologize.**

**You guys might be questioning Kakashi's character. And quite frankly I might be too. But we have to add up everything. Some of Kakashi's pain comes from him thinking he failed his teamates. But with Minato there and Naruto as his new surrogate brother things are a little better. However those of you who are training to be reading ninja and picking clues up is your thing you might have noticed that Anko is thinking of blackmailing Kakashi. Any guesses on where this might lead to, hmmm...?**

**I will adress another question which might be bothering you. The training, is one of the things that I consider important as it will higlight the plot I have chosen for my story, teaching Naruto, Minato, and Kurama chakra control and medic-nin skills is somewhat unpredictable. Plus I like it.**

**You might also be questioning the 'Nijuu Rasengan'. Well I was watching the movie and I saw how Minato and Naruto combined the Rasengan but only one time. The I tought how about two. Opens up the possibilities, plus if you are also questioning about Naruto's better chakra control(much better than in the anime) then common I already told you, Kakashi.**

**Any questions just send a PM. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**"Yo, my name's Kurama, king of the Grill Panorama!" Bijuu speak**

'_He raps so bad, I wanna kill myself!" Thoughts_

"Shut uppp already!" Normal words

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.

* * *

Seven genin and two senseis were heading back to what many considered safe. They had been training in a hellish place called the Forest of Death for one month, the only reason of getting out of there would be to train in the Torture and Intelligence sector and the ANBU quarters and somehow in between there they squeezed time for the hospital. The doctors there where oddly over-protective of their patients. But as strange and weird it may be to some, the genin had accepted the deadly forest as their home, just as they had been ordered to do. Between the alternating days of training they had grown closer, each person filling roles that went beyond companions and teammates, and extended all the way to a family. These genin were so close that even the most hidden secrets they had were known in the tightly knit group. Each felt safe within themselves.

The group composed of two feisty red-heads and two blondes along with a pinkette and a raven-head along with a bluette. A cyclopean silver-headed man and a slight purplish-headed woman. Kurama, Kushina, Minato, Naruto, along with Sakura and Sasuke and Hinata. Kakashi and Anko. They had changed so much within the month that their closest friends if they had been asked right now to distinguish them, would have been at a total loss for words. The group carried themselves proudly, their heads up high and their backs straight. They expressed complete trust in each other and it showed in the way they gazed at each other proudly and happily.

Kurama had a black ensemble, black pants and turtleneck which had a red strip going down his arms. Black shinobi sandals and their haite-ate completed the ensemble. His red spiky hair like the blonde's blew in the breeze and he walked happily, chatting with the red haired teenage girl.

Kushina had a green shirt over long-sleeved mesh shirt with shorts over black tights. Her haite-ate's cloth matched her sandals: black.

Minato, always loving blue had a blue shirt over a long-sleeved shirt and had forest green pants that reached a little above the ankle. Bandages covered the exposed skin in his ankles. His black shinobi sandals walked in perfect synchronization with another black pair of sandals. The cloth of his haite-ate was black and long, reaching his back. Naruto, had the same clothing too, down to a tee. He walked beside his teenage father and chattered happily about ramen. A love they both shared.

Sakura had a tan-colored trench coat over a red shirt that was over a black long-sleeved turtleneck. She had green long pants and black shinobi sandals. Her haite-ate cloth was red and made her eye color illuminate her excited face. She was chatting with two silblings.

Hinata had a similar trenchcoat but it was lavender, and it covered a green turtleneck, her pants which were black, reached only a little up of her ankles. Bandages covered her ankles and her haite-ate cloth was also black. Her big bosom was covered with her coat, but she still slightly blushed at her maturness.

Sasuke replaced his Uchiha garb and wore a brighter color. Red shirt worn over fishnet shirt and black long pants reached all the way to his black sandals and his haite-ate cloth was still the blue color it had always been. He laughed merrily at a joke his sister told.

Only Kakashi and Anko remained unchanged. Yet everyone in this group had similarities in their clothing. They had a symbol of their family bonding. A ninja wire choker. It was made by a ninja shop-owner as a gift for helping him unload his cargo when he started his business about two weeks ago. The outside of the choker was made of carefully braided wire that was so thinly wired, it looked like it was a single part. The outside of the choker ws connected by the x's that ran along it. A single wire ran thru the middle of the x's and from there, small metal pendants hung. Everyone had the metal pendant that had the kanji for family. The Uzumaki family had a Hirashin pendant and a small Rasengan like pendant. They also had a blood-red fox hanging from their choker and the Uzumaki whirlpool. Their chokers had the most pendants from all the group. The pendants were far from simple jewelry worn for amusement. It signified the ties the group had, something that went far beyond comradeship and was more into bonds created to last a lifetime.

Sakura had a simple kunai blade pendant and a cherry blossom along with a figure of a cat added to her choker.

Sasuke had the Uchiha symbol pendant and a Sharingan one along with a brown falcon.

Hinata had the Hyuga clan symbol along with a white eye pendant, and a white owl with wide black eyes.

Kakashi had a small pug face pendant and a Chidori look alike along with a white blade. Among all he was the most reluctant to lose his 'manliness'. But one stare from Anko awakened his survival instinc- I mean his inner-sensativeness

Anko had a snake pendant and for small humor, a little dango look alike pendant.

Each of them found a way to hide their choker from plain view. They were not ashamed of their ties, but rather they did not wish to endanger each other if something more powerful then themselves found out and decided to use leverage.

The reason for the animals? Well, for whatever twist of luck, they had found what many people called nin-partners. The Uzumaki now had foxy companions that complimented their aggressive and unpredictable fighting style, and as of now the foxes were trotting excitedly among them, and Sakura had found a golden-brown cat with green eyes to compliment her furious fighting style. It was ironic how the Forest of Death had monstrous and hateful creatures and at the same time lovable and cute animals who were willing to spend their entire life with a shinobi.

Sasuke had found himself a falcon, which was now perching on his shoulder, the falcon showed his careful planning of moves. Hinata had gotten an pure white owl, showing her wiseness and careful fighting style that showed furiosity when needed, just like the silent owl perching on her shoulder.

Kakashi and Anko had their summons already, so their animal was not there with them, but they did enjoy teaching the genin's nin-animals.

It was suprising how good everyone got along with each other. It was surreal. Just as it was surreal that Anko and Kakashi were dating, along with Sakura and Sasuke. Hinata and Naruto also joined the couples party. Minato and Kushina were already married, but it was a pleasure not having to hide their relationship like they had to do as adults. Kurama was the only single one here, but already the couples' minds were already at matchmaking business. Poor Kurama had no idea what he was heading for.

Everyone was heading to the Hokage's tower, where they would register the nin-animals as full ninjas and where everyone would leave with a mission, a C-rank mission. They had skipped D-rank missions because of their training, but the group work the D-ranks were supposed to teach was already learned in this group. As they marched towards the heart of Konoha they were snarled upon and gazed at with displeasure. Because of Anko and the Uzumaki blondes. But they gazed with admiration at the Uchiha, the Hyuga and the Hatake of the group. Of the rest they saw in ignorance. They would never amount to anything, except the prodigies of the famed clans.

The heirs of the clans did nothing more but gaze at the villagers in disgust. The actions were unjustified, simply unfair to their siblings. When they grew up, they would change Konoha...for the greater good. Everything would change, and they would do it. They swore that on their lives and their careers. It was a promise of a lifetime.

Even at all those discomforting gazes, they remained strong and proud. They walked all the way to the office of the Hokage. Their group stayed close all the way, and when they opened the office door they met the members of Team 10. Kiba, Shino and Yakumo were also receiving a mission and by the looks of it, it was a D-rank mission. Naruto whispered something to his siblings, and in less than five seconds, everyone in the group was stoic.

As the members of Team 10 finally noticed their presence, Kiba and Yakumo waved and Shino nodded only to be cooly ignored after the joint teams had nodded to them. Even the most playful of the members of Team 7 and 8 where silent. It was more of an ingrown habit. Quite a long time out of society made you weary in civilisation. But as inexperienced as the genin members of Team 10 were, they did not notice and they showed to be upset at the lack of socialization between them, of course Kiba and Yakumo frowned and Shino, well Shino was Shino.

Normally it would be Naruto who would engage in a conversaion but right now he decided things were to awkward and all those stares made him feel self-conscious and he hated that. He was Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki and Naruto was never shy. He was strong, and he was smart along with a handsome face, but he was not shy. Dear Kami-sama forbid the day he turned SHY! His inner argument finished when he was awakened rather abruptly by the sight of Anko creeping her hand towards Kakashi's face-mask. He smiled, those two never stopped riling each other up. It was more of a fight of will and the ability to be sharp-tongued, but anybody could see that they loved each other.

He stared as Kakashi crept his hand to her shoulder and pinched her, making her yelp and getting the attention of the small party of people assembled there. He acted innocent and eye-smiled when Anko glared at him. The Hokage looked back to the briefing from Team 10 and continued listening. The minutes ticked and Anko and Kakashi's battle was paused but then Anko punched Kakashi so fast and strongly that he flew to the other side of the office, narrowly missing Kurenai's back by centimeters. Kurenai's hair swoshed and she looked behind her in confusion only to see Kakashi fully implanted into the wall. Kakashi glared at Anko and she smiled an angel like smile. Kakashi pried himself out of the wall, scratching the back of his head sheepishly as all ANBU stood in front of the Hokage ready to attack.

All ANBU loosened up when they saw exactly who it was. The Hokage smiled and motioned for the Team to continue as Team 10 had finished, and had already left as soon as the Hokage told them to.

For the next 20 minutes the Hokage listened with rapt attention to the Team's far-fetched story. "So let me see...you trained twelve-year old genins in a deadly forest, almost got them killed many times, and then took them to Ibiki and thought them to question and then you took them to the ANBU headquarters and somehow got them to be thought Medical Arts at the Hospital, and you come back asking for a mission and for at least 7 animals to be registered as Nin-companions and not only that but to ask if another member could join you!?" The Hokage summarized, looking annoyed and thinking at all the paperwork.

Kakashi looked at Minato and received a shrug, Minato looked at Kushina and received a smile, she looked at Anko and received a grin.

Then Anko spoke. "Yes siree! Nice adventure isn't it? Loved the nice scenery and the blood but it'll be nice and dandy if you could please, please just do it...because the dango shop is waiting for me. I have already made reservations and I want to make it on time. So can you do it?" She grinned and turned back to Kakashi and waggled her eyebrows suggestively, "After that...I made quite the reservation."

Every genin blushed, and despite some of them being boys they giggled eliciting a blush from Kakashi. The Hokage coughed and they turned to see pink fade into his cheeks.

"Alright then, consider it done." Truth be told, had the Hokage been anything but distracted he would have probably neglected to agree, but he recent events had somehow made him remember of his wife. She used to be like that...dominating. He coughed and allowed the Team to leave, all except a pair of blondes.

"Dismissed, Naruto, Minato, please stay. I need to discuss something with you." He said in a grave voice, earlier amusement gone. He saw as the curious stares from all but said boys. It seemed that they were aware of how grave the situation was, and despite him being a shinobi and a Hokage, what he was about to do made him want to give his position to someone else.

As the group filed out he noticed how every animal except two left with the group. It seemed that the animals fully understood how shinobi life was and they accepted it. It was ironic really how they all managed to find a partner in one place. Had it been anything but Naruto and Minato he would have said it was a miracle or perhaps fate. But with those two...things just happened.

"ANBU! Leave us!" he ordered and he heard whoshes as they exited the room. He turned to look at the now curious boys. It was unusual for a Hokage to order all of his guards gone. Afterall, it was all a matter of protocol and security.

"I am sure you are wondering why I stopped you, Naruto-kun, Minato-kun. And I fully apologize for that. I however fully intend to make this worth your time...sadly." The Hokage announced looking at them proudly yet his face, marred by wrinkles and liver-spots, was fully covered by pure desolation. The old Hokage looked nothing like the powerful shinobi he was meant to be, the Shinobi Professor.

Minato and Naruto exchanged glances, filled with curiosity and showing that their mind was of now making heavy schematics of the reasons the Hokage might have acted like that. Naruto saw his father dip his head once and did the same, to show that they were listening.

"Minato-kun, did you ever in your time as Hokage, ever hear of a group called Akatsuki?" Sandaime asked, glancing at Minato with a blankness worthy of appraising. Minato gazed upwards, crunching his eyebrows if full concentration and started to run a full-speed flash of his life. Coming up with nothing he shook his head disapointedly.

Sandaime, if anything looked more worn down. "I see...well, Akatsuki is a criminal organization composed of S-rank missing-nin. It seemed to have emerged a little after the Kyuubi attack, however its beginnings are mysterious and the only reason they have not gone unnoticed is because of Jiraya's spy group. I have a bad feeling from this group, Naruto-kun, Minato-kun."

"Why, Jiji?" Naruto asked, looking worriedly at the man he considered as his grandfather.

"You remember Itachi Uchiha, Naruto, Minato?" Sandaime asked, looking for confirmation from both sides. He received nods and he continued.

"Itachi is a double-agent. He spies Akatsuki for us, yet he works with them. That is the reason, or mainly one of the reasons he left Konoha. He was assigned an unranked mission. However he has found something that you, Minato would possibly not like. Akatsuki is hunting down the Bijuu."

"WHAT!" Minato shouted, enraged. He started pacing, "How? How can they? Do they undo the seal or something?"

"I don't know, but think, Minato-kun. What would happen if you broke a seal of that magnitude?" Sandaime asked, and suppressed a laugh of amusement at the horrified face Minato acquired when Sandaime asked him if _he _broke the seal. It would be unthinkable that he as a father would do that to his son, who was a container. And ironically, so was he. But then he watched as Minato started thinking.

Looking at the horror on the face of his chibified successor, he inferred that Minato had also come up with the conclusion. And Naruto's smarts with seals was also helping Naruto catch up.

"They die." Minato stated, looking at the floor in rage. How could someone do that to people? People with feelings and emotions? People who had no choice in being who they are? He was filled with unhuman rage, so much in fact, that all he wanted to do now is use a Katon jutsu and burn the whole place down. He realized that his position as a father was clouding his sense of being rational. After all many people out there did not care if the sun set or rose, as long as they completed their goals nothing mattered. To those people, greatest power was worth killing so much, that the victim's life was not something to mourn for but to rejoice, as that death was a step closer to said person's goals.

"Jiji, what does this have to do with us, apart from the fact that we both hold Kurama? We all know that Kurama is outside the seal, so hypothetically speaking, they would need all three of us to unseal Kurama." Naruto stated, looking like he was deep in thought, which knowing him, he was.

Sandaime cleared his throat, "The last time I had a bad feeling, Naruto-kun...the Third Shinobi War started. I have this bad feeling again. And I fear that if we do nothing about it, it will come and bite us when we least expected. This organization is starting slow...and had it not been for both Jiraya's and Itachi's reports, this threat would have gone unnoticed. We- as Leaf- have no information on them. I however found a solution that has good and bad outcomes at the same time. Yet like this, we can keep Konoha's Jinchuriki safe, and we can learn information. Itachi is one too, and just like him...it pains me to do this...but..." Sandaime trailed off and looked at them with defeated eyes.

And the blondes both knew that something would occur that would bring great consequences to bear.

"Yes?" Both blondes asked simultaneously.

"In order for you to be safe and still complete your duty as a shinobi, you might have to become missing-nin." Sandaime finished lamely.

"WHAT!" The blondes shrieked, their faces showing surprise, and it was fairly obvious that however long they were thinking of possible outcomes to Sandaime's response to their encouragement, they had not expected this. It was painfully obvious that this solution to the problem at hand was not liked one bit.

Naruto, surprisingly recovered first, "Is there not another way, Jiji?" He asked brokenly, staring at Sandaime with such an intensity that he was forced to drop his gaze. He felt just like he did when he first asked Itachi-kun to do this. Being Hokage was hard work, it was nothing like many people envisioned. It was not a job of just rushing to save princesses and then riding into the sunset after all the chaos. It was not of just snapping his fingers to have around 20 ANBU instantly appear by his side, ready to to his bidding. No, the job of Hokage made him send shinobi and kunoichi to their deaths. It made him stay awake for the sake of his village, worrying if by the time he woke up, it would still be there. It meant making sacrifices nobody was willing to make. It meant being ready to do what many were reluctant to do. And he was sure that by the end of one's Kage life was over, the soul of said Kage would not rest at peace, not until said Kage died. A Kage continued to be a Kage until one died. Such was a Kage's curse.

Yet Sandaime thought that Naruto and Minato were in the same position as he was. Burdened by things of the like that would change the way things were. To be born and fully ingrained into a system where how a village operates is normal, brings loyalty and kindness to one's village. Therefore he knew that the dilemma he had presented both blondes, was a hard one. Especially for ones as loyal as those two. But just like Itachi, both of these boys placed their families first and the village before them.

"No, Naruto-kun...I am sorry." He apologized, staring at both blondes. They looked tormented. Hiruzen wondered how it felt, to Minato. As a former Hokage, the boy should feel torn. What would both these boys choose?

"Jiji, what happens if we don't accept?" Minato asked, his voice empty of all emotions and Hiruzen wonders that depite the boy being a former Hokage, he wonders if something like this can truly break a strong spirit. Yet, somehow he feels relieved that perhaps these boys will not accept and they can stay here and he can watch them as any grandfather would.

"Then I suspect they may attack Konoha...killing many in the process." He stated, feeling the weight of those words weigh him even more. He felt a deep attachment to this village, and to see it demolished and extinguished of its glory made him think that if something like that ever happened and he failed to protect Konoha, the he hoped that he would join Konoha to the grave.

Both boys looked down. They gazed at the suddenly interesting floorboards and they wondered if perhaps they should be selfish and ignore Hiruzen's pleas. Yet their loyalty to Konoha, so strong as it was, prevented them from exiting the room right away. How could a Hokage and a future Hokage abandon their village in a time of need? Both actions, staying here or turning nuke-nin and leaving would be betraying everything they held dear. How could things change so quickly? They had woken up to such a good day. They had laughed and chatted happily with their teammates without a care in the world. And suddenly everything that mattered was resting on one single choice.

What should they do? Why couldn't the Hokage send someone else? Why them? They felt cornered. For someone who was so confident, Naruto no longer felt cheery. It was something that no longer mattered. He wasn't even a chunnin for Kami's sake. But he was already making a choice someone twice his age would possibly never will do. Yet Itachi Uchiha had done it. He did not understand where Itachi had drawn strength from, because as soon as he was offered the alternative to help Konoha win a possibly incoming war, he felt like he was carrying an immpossible weight. Every single shred of happiness in him left, and the bitter reality of life awakened the blankness a ninja acquired through many years of servitude to one's village. Was this what it really meant to be a shinobi? To sacrifice everything for the sake of the village?

He often told himself that he was a ninja to protect his loved ones, but right now, he was doubting himself. Was he ready to lose everything yet gain something else? What about his mother, and Hinata-chan. Hinata-chan, his girlfriend meant the world to her and he realized that for her she would do anything. He would destroy the sun for her. He would kill hundreds if she asked. Was this the level of love a simple teenager should have? Did his Tou-san feel the same way for Kaa-san? He had heard the story of his mother's point of view on how she fell in love with his father and his father's view. Both had felt unconditional love for each other as they had learned that Naruto himself was to be born. Every time they looked at each other, even now, they showed a bond forged by many years. Hinata-chan.

Hina-chan.

His Hime.

What if he stayed here and did not go? What if she got hurt on some skirmish just because he did not accept the chance to fully prevent it? NO! He would not allow that to happen. Even if it killed him, she would not die. She meant so much to him. If he was being given the chance to keep her safe and his mother along with his brothers and sisters, he would not pass it up. His eyes, which had been previously kept so blank, were filled with intense determination, he figured that if he could, he would have already burned a hole in the floor.

Minato wondered if perhaps his loyalty to his village should be ignored just this once. In all his achievements he had always had the village's wellbeing in mind. He had almost destroyed his family for Konoha, and had it not been for a wrong seal done, then he would have ended up in the Shinigami's stomach. Kushina would have been dead, and Naruto would have been abandoned and wondering if his parents would have loved him and if yes, they why was he alone. He had not gotten any thanks in return and neither did he expect them nor wanted them. He did it for his village, yet he remembered watching as Naruto had been beaten countless times for something he did not choose. His sacrifice had been thrown back into his face, like it mattered nothing. His hard work and his act of giving up his happiness and family for the village mattered nothing to the villagers that hated Naruto and unknowingly the Yondaime Hokage. Despite the festival for his victory against Kurama, his last with had been ignored and he had felt rage fill his being. But the natural kindness he had and the unwillingness to hate which Naruto had inherited, did not allow him to hate the villagers. They did not know better. Their hurt, the hurt of losing their loved ones erased any rationality they might have had and in the place there was hate.

What about Kushina-hime? What if something hurt her because he had been to scared to pervent something he could from happening? He did not need to think twice as he unknowingly came to the same conclusion as his son.

"I will do it, Jiji!" Naruto announced proudly, his gaze never wavering as he turned to look at the village that he so loved and cherished, and despite the mistreatment he had received, he realized he would also do so much for it.

"A will I" Minato stated. Both stared at the Hokage monument. It would one day have Naruto's face, and they would both someday live peacefully, and happily with their loved ones. But right now, they would fight their way to the top. As any proud shinobi would.

"When will we start Hokage-sama?" Naruto asked, looking determinedly.

The Hokage gazed proudly at the boys. This were good example of the sorts of shinobi all ninjas should aim to be. Driven by the loyalty and duty to one's family. "Rest for now, Minato-kun, Naruto-kun. Pack everything you need for a simple C-rank mission to the Land of Wave. Tomorrow you take the mission. Relax and be fully prepared. After the Chunnin Exams you will head out. And promise me...that no matter what happens...you leave as soon as Exams are over. Even if I die, you are to immediately leave. Understood?"

Both boys looked at him fully alarmed, but nodded fervently. He sighed, despite Minato and Naruto being as smart as they were, they had completely missed the broken voice of the old shinobi. Neither knew that he knew that he would die. The foreboding feeling left him numb, and he was reminded of the time he bordered death in his earlier days.

"This mission will be an unranked one. Nobody is to know of this, not even my most trusted ANBU. And Jiraya will take over your training as soon as you leave Konoha. Itachi will receive an alert of you joining the missing-nin fray. Do not worry about joining the Akatsuki, that is not your job. Your job is to travel the Elemental countries and gain information on everything worthy of attention. As soon as you step out of Konoha, you will have to meet Itachi and Jiraya for briefing, they will always connect to you somehow and will give you updates on anything they are doing."

Both boys nodded, and Sandaime nodded at them. They left, they knew a dismissal when they saw one.

* * *

For the rest of the day, they absorbed Konoha and its sights and committed it to memory. It's sights, smells, and the atmosphere Konoha always excluded. They apologized to Team 10 and then with every team together they had fun. Well as much fun as anybody could have with a lazy Shikamaru and and a stoic Shino. Yet they had laughed when it was with Sakura alone and her cat that they had terrorized both genin to compete in a 'Run from the crazy banshee that wants us dead' game. Both boys made sure to take pictures of the Konoha 13 and theri nin-companions. It would serve as happy moments.

They made sure to smile and kiss their sweethearts as much as possible. And through their cheery behavior, none of their comrades saw a reason to be suspicious. Even their fox companions kept their silence. They knew as much as their masters how much was at stake here.

Naruto and Minato did not sleep at all that night, and throughout the night they wandered as their eyes watched how every member of their team slept peacefully in the shared quarters they had at the Hatake compound they had somehow managed to get Kakashi to enter again. They wished thing were so simple like they were at the beginning of the day.

* * *

**Another chapter! Sorry for the long wait, I was helping an old lady cross the street. Nah, I'm just kidding, its just that things have been a little bunched up of lately and I have just come out of a long rest from homework. Believe it or not, I almost burned my homework. Nevertheless, this chapter is done and has reached the same chapter number as my other story, The Changing of Fates. So now I can rest easy, anyway thanks for reviewing and taking time to correct some of my mistakes.**

** Ja Ne,**

** The Golden Author**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

_"Loyalty in the time of need is possibly one of the noblest of victories a courtier can win over himself" - Honore De Balzac_

* * *

"Are you guys okay? You've been acting weirdly lately" Kakashi asked, showing great concern for the boy that was his mentor and surrogate father and the boy who was like a brother to him.

Minato and Naruto tensed up, their worrisome activities had clearly gotten some attention. After all, who spent lots of time in a garden, sleeping near the flowers. Who spent countless hours wondering the village and daydreaming on the Hokage Mountian. They also spent time with orphans and took them to Ichiraku's Ramen stall. Both were doing things that would mark them as suspicious. It was like making the last actions one does before one's death...in a matter of hours.

The mission both blondes had weighed heavily on them. And what was more, today they had a mission off Konoha. And they subtly realized that they might as well start their untimely and dreaded mission. The reason the Hokage sent them to the Wave had nothing to do with relaxing. It was meant as training to fully spy and deliver information to the source.

The night before had left them feeling vaguely tired, but their Jinchuriki status made them resilient to the effects of not sleeping. They had decided that they would make the best of the time they were still here in Konoha. They would still be here for at least two months tops. But still, the remainder of yesterday was still fresh.

"Yeah, Kakashi-nii, don't worry." Naruto said, hoping that the well put lie would fool Kakashi.

Kakashi looked at them doubtfully, and if possible looked more worried by the way Minato kept his silence. It had been like that lately. Minato rarely talked and when he did it was in the company of his friends and Naruto. He seemed more withdrawn, and for someone as social as the blondes that usually did not bode well. It was all a mask. Like the earlier mask they had in the beginning to the end of the Academy. Yet this mask, was likely to stay there a while.

"Are you sure? We are leaving for a mission. It would not do well if you guys get sick." Kakashi stated looking for reactions from both boys. So far nothing but a flicker of distaste. And that meant so much because when had Naruto not ever wanted to have a mission. It is true that for a genin he had not experienced the terror of the D-ranks but being cooped up in Konoha was bad for a ninja.

"Yeah, don't worry, Kakashi, its just that we are trying to make a new jutsu technique and we have hit a dead end. You know how that feels." Minato stated, true despair showing in his eyes that had previously shown nothing but indifference and blankness. Naruto was glad that Kakashi managed to snap his father out of it. It was driving him up the wall.

"Well...alright, then see you at 3:00. We leave at that time." Kakashi shunshined somewhere and the blondes were left to brood.

* * *

"How do you think we are going to get out, if Konoha is heavily guarded?" Naruto asked his father. His father jerked then blinked at him once. Naruto felt symphathy for his father.

Minato had been very unresponsive lately. Then again Naruto wasn't doing as good. Neither had come down to eat in the morning, eliciting for a big crowd to head to their rooms and check if they were fine. Both had nodded 'sleepily' and had gone back to 'sleep' when in reality they had gone back to the window and stared at the village. Both boys had yet to come to terms to what they were going to do, and they were moping because of it.

However it seemed that Naruto was ready to finish moping. "Dad, I know how it feels. It feels like you are betraying Konoha, but we are not. We are helping it become strong. If we hear of anybody trying to attack or harm Konoha you can bet all the ramen in the world we will be there to support and lead Konoha to victory. We are spying for Konoha...for Kaa-san, for Hina-chan, for Kurama-nii, for Sakura-chan, for Sasuke-nii, for Kakashi-nii, and for Anko-nee. If we don't do this we might as well be guaranteeing the fall of Konoha...please...for them" Naruto pleaded.

Minato turned to him and suddenly the shadows of desbelief, reluctance, guilt, anger, and sadness melted away and gave way to a light. "You're right, son!"

Naruto smiled and hugged his father. "What do we do then? Konoha must have some weaknesses...we have to exploit them to get out without being seen. I want to raise the alarm when I am sure we can escape persecution. If we get caught at the gates, you can bet out adventure to be over and our freedom to be whisked away when we see each other in prison."

"Naruto, son, you are talking to a past Hokage...I have to know Konoha like the back of my hand if I am to be Hokage." Minato deadpanned.

"Show-off, but I want escape routes that let us enter and exit Konoha out our will. How are we going to give the Old Man reports if we have to fight everytime we enter again." Naruto reasoned and he watched as Minato got up and fetched some paper and ink.

Squatting on the floor, Minato started drawing the layout of Konoha. Wen he was finished, with pencil, he drew lines that overlapped the ink. Pointing to the center of Konoha, Minato said, "This is a tunnel that Orochimaru did before he was declared...missing. He was apparently conducting research of the vilest. He had built over fifty hideouts and this tunnel connects them all. This tunnel is a secret; nobody but Old Man and I know its there."

"This tunnel was a foolish plan." Naruto said prompting a curious look from Minato. "How so?"

Naruto snorted, "Only someone very confident would _join _all his hideouts. Or someone very arrogant. He made it easy for all the hideouts to be found. So it is easy to say that he either had the galls and strength to overtake a Hokage and his guards. Or he was confident that he would get away, even if his hideouts were found. Like more secret exits..." Naruto trailed off and smiled at the shocked look of his father.

Minato slapped his hand over his forehead, "Oh Kami! Gods, how could I not see this before?," Minato paused to look at Naruto with appreciation, "Stupid!" Mianto pounded his head on the wall.

"We have to go and investigate all these hideouts...might give us an advantage. Then we plan out the things we are going to take." Naruto stated as he looked at his clock, "Almost two...you wanna go eat breakfast, or lunch?"

Minato nodded eagerly but paused, hesitatingly he called towards Naruto, "Naruto, what if...what if she hates me after all of this?"

Naruto paused, his hand over the door's knob. "What if Hina-chan hates me after all of this?"

It suddenly dawned on Minato how selfish he had been, how self-centered and just plain selfish he had been. "I am sorry, Naruto, it's just that...your mom and I...I just can't-"

"You can't live without mom, and if she were to hate you, it would be the final blow." Naruto finished, "You would do everything for her, and if she were to reject the final gift you give to her, it would be over." Naruto looked down. "I know how you feel. Hinata, what would you do if I did this to you, I brought you pain and suffering, would you finish me the moment you got the chance or would you wait for me? Would you wait, mom, for dad?"

"Son, this is the hardest mission I have ever been in, I just can't sort out my mind around the situation. It is all a jumble, the consequences of all of this is a lot to pay. We will NEVER be able to return again, we won't be trusted to remain loyal...if we ever do return, it would be immediate death to us. No trial, no smile, no handshakes for a mission well done, it will BE DEATH!" Mianto was shouting at the end.

Naruto stood there, dazed. His body was numb, his mind shut down, he felt nothing, he was just there. Naruto was a smart boy, genius in fact and it was because of that, that he knew the implications of what he was doing, but to hear it coming from a past Hokage who knew the laws as well as the back of his hand, was too much. He broke out sobbing, "I-I don't k-k-know what to do anymore...but I am doing this for Nata-chan."

Minato let his head sag, he was tired. Not like the tired you get when you work a lot, but the tired a ninja always gets after a lifetime of service. His life was over, it was already marked as over, because when his mission was finished, he would be hunted until he was dead. No ways of asking for forgiveness or offering apologies. "I thought I had already gotten over this, you know..."

"Me too, I thought I already had it figured out. I thought that I was ready for this. Apparently I was wrong." Naruto whispered trying to control his sobbing.

Both struggled to contain tears they were already spilling and although they kept telling themselves that it would all get better, the rational piece of their mind kept telling them that things would get worse before they became better. It was the way life went.

"I don't want to do this anymore, we just had to be fools and accept this without thinking it over. What were we thinking?" Naruto raged, his hands pulling at his hair in a frustrated tantrum. His eyes were clenched shut and all he hoped was that this was all a dream. That someone or something like the alarm would wake him up and he would discover that this was some wierd and horrible nightmare that was brought upon by his pigging on ramen.

He started pinching himself on this arms and face, then slapping himself. But nothing happened, he was still stuck on some sick reality and his father was on a mental breakdown. He whispered to himself all sorts of babyish gibberish and then turning from the door, he banged his head on the wall, right in front of a family/team picture.

Minato was shaking his head back and forth, slowly then fast. His sunshine blond hair caught the afternoon sunlight that flickered through the blinded windows, and his hair glowed gold for a second before he pulled back out of the sunlight's view. The sunlight was so pure and he was so dark. He felt like the sunshine was judging him, and he did not like this feeling. He started laughing, who could have ever thought that he would add personification to the sun's light. He was going crazy.

But then again, he had never felt so lost in his life, not even when Kurama had attacked Konoha. In that situation he at least knew that he was going to die for the right thing. But here...here he was inexperienced and he mentally congratulated Itachi for leaving Konoha for its own safety. He had no doubt Itachi had been just as loyal as he or Naruto was. And he knew that was what made it all hard. How could he leave Konoha when he himselft had sworn complete alliance when he had become a shinobi? '_I got the right skills to do all of this, yet what I lack is the gall to do this' _ Was this how Itachi felt?

"We still have about a month before the Chunnin Exams, let's make the best of the time we have here. We have to do this. It is the least I can do for the Old man and Konoha. Loyalty towards Konoha, that is what we have and that is why we are doing this, otherwise we would be as unloyal as Orochimaru. We will return and I will be Hokage, and I will ask Hinata-chan for forgiveness after all of this. I cannot just give up...we cannot give up. We are the generation of Konoha that will change everything...I just know it, and it is up to us to start the changes." Naruto stated with his hand clenched over his chest. He was ready for this, and he knew by the determined gaze of his father's that Minato was also ready.

Yes, they would change the Elemental Countries. Starting with Konoha.

* * *

"So does The Wave have any shinobi?" Sakura's voice rang as they walked with their nin-animals close behind. Naruto was playing with Hinata, in a friendly game of tag. Minato was making origami with Kushina, he even made her a heart. Everything was alright until the gang saw a puddle.

Sending the members of his team warning senses, Kakashi and Anko kept walking like nothing happened. However in their minds, both Naruto and Minato kept making plans. They should have known that everything would be fine, especially with two hotheads such as Kushina and Kurama.

Both red-heads slammed their hands in the puddle, full strength and suddenly the gang was reminded just how powerful the Uzumakis really were as two bodies appeared in front of them. The Demon Brothers.

And less than ten minutes later the wrath of Anko was directed upon Tazuna, the bridge builder that was their client. Tazuna was shivering in his sandals as Anko interrogated him.

And later, after putting Kakashi in his place by pitting three females against him, the gang was heading straight to The Wave.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he walked side by side their possibly new member of the Team. Haku- now called Haku Momochi, was a Hyoton-bloodline user and a great asset towards Naruto's already forming plans. The last week had been incredibly exhausting, for his father and him because it had been full of plotting over their leaving of Konoha.

Naruto had been thinking of manipulating the events of his defection to shape the way his team was formed. If he could just find the perfect boy to complement the team that he was trying to form.

His mother, Haku, and a boy could from the newest Rookie team addition. Therefore, three teams, ten in total but only two of that team would count, Haku and his mother and in order for that to happen, he had to make sure the boy he chose would be over the original generation's age. He could actually, with the help of his father, build a generation of fully equipped ninjas to make sure that if any threat approaches Konoha, Konoha would be ready.

Everything was going to fall into place once he decided how to find the object of his planning. And for that he needed the secret files only the heart of Konoha could offer. No, only the roots of Konoha had this information. Ne. Or ROOT ANBU, he needed them, and then he could accomplish two jobs. Get what he wanted and keep tabs on one of Konoha's most shadowy members, Danzo.

Minato suspected that Danzo had dirty secrets that he would rather take to the grave than let them be revealed. It was their job to find out which ones affected Konoha. Naruto however suspected something else was the object of Danzo's desire, and that was the Hokage's position. He needed to go to ROOT's headquarters alone, without Minato who was going to the Hokage Tower's libary which held extensive files, which only selective members of the jounin community could access.

He was shook out of his reverie as he walked into the Hokage's office with his team behind him. It was somehow weird how nothing his team did interested him anymore. He realized that by accepting his mission, he had cut all bonds with his teammates to fully prevent himself the wave of fresh pain that would come on that fateful day that he defected. It was only things that his teammates did that fully concerned him that really interested him. He concluded that he had unwillingly grown up in a period of about a week.

He waited silently for his team to finish before sprinting out after yelling to his teammates that he was going to Ichirakus Ramen. Hinata caught his arm before he could fully escape and he silently noted that Minato was stuck in the same predicament as him.

"Can I come with you Naruto-kun? Please?" Hinata stared at him with her beautiful moon-like eyes and he dipped his head after smiling tenderly at her. Despite ignoring his teammate's bonds, he knew that Hinata would never know how much influence she had over him. She would never realize that he would never cut his bonds with her like he had done to Sasuke's, Sakura's, Anko's, Kakashi's and even his mother's along with Kurama's. He only kept Minato's, Hinata's and his nin-fox ties complete.

"Come on then, Nata-chan. We don't wanna keep the ramen waiting." He smiled wider as he heard her giggles. Even as downtrodden as he was, he took comfort in the fact that he could still make her laugh. That he could still make her happy. It meant a lot to him. It meant that he stil had her approval, even if it would not be for long.

As he walked the four minute walk with her, joking and kissing her cheek, he took in as much as her happiness as possible. "Are you okay, Naruto-kun, Kakashi told me you were a little...sick in the morning. He said you were acting weird." She asked, concern showing in her face.

"Yeah I am alright Hinata-chan, don't worry about me, it was just that Minato and I were trying to make our Rasengan better, but so far no luck." It pained him to lie to her, but he could never tell her the truth or she might hate him.

"Are you sure, Ruto-kun, you look like death warmed up over you" Hinata said, her forehead creasing with clear worry and he mentally frowned.

"Don't worry Nata-chan, keep those worried lines out of your pretty face, no need to get worry lines over me, Love." She blushed and smiled happily, a skip suddenly appearing in her gait. She was so happy now.

He stopped when he saw the tiny stand in front of him. He swooped in, dragging Hinata behind him and grabbing a stool for her to sit down first, then he sat down after she made herself comfortable.

"Three bowls of Miso Ramen and a bowl of chicken ramen for Nata-chan." he ordered Ayame-chan who smiled at him, gentleness showing in her features.

Hinata arched an eyebrow, "Only three bowls, Naruto-kun?"

"Oh well you know me, Nata-chan, I can't concentrate if I am full, and I need to do this upgrade for my technique as fast as I can." Naruto grinned and gazed admiringly at the side of her face as she started chatting with Ayame.

She looked so elegant, even as weary and tired as she was, and he felt a pang of pride that Hinata had chosen him. But he could not shake the piece of him that said that pretty soon, she would hate him, and abandon him. Blinking away tears, he turned his head towards the simple design of the stand suddenly looked very interesting.

His ramen bowls could not come soon enough. He stared fiddling with his haite-ate, wondering how he was going to slash the beautiful and smooth surface of the shiny metal plate. The haite-ate came from Iruka-sensei, who had accepted him despite his burden of carrying Kurama's chakra store. It meant a lot for Naruto, but it also meant that it was just one more person betrayed.

Was everything he represented in Konoha around his family and friends? Was this supposed to get better?

In his frustration he failed to see as his ramen bowls were settled in front of him as he continued to glare at the wooden table. If glares could burn, this one would. Why was he still having doubts? Did he not accept the full responsibility of this mission? Or did he somehow delayed his acceptance and further stressed his mind to take a later decision? Why was everything so hard?

He believed in many things and among those things, he fully agreed with his father's sensei. The best method of peace was to understand each other, not to control or kill. Wars were not the way to long-lasting peace, because even if they brought a moment of respite, the snakes that the nations represented, were still coiled and ready to strike. Peace was something he hoped to achieve, but would he achieve it by being a runaway.

"-Uto!" "-Ruto!" "Naruto, yoo-hoo, wake up, aren't you going to eat?" Ayame waved her hand in front of his eyes and he blinked and saw how both her and Hinata looked at him with clear worry.

"Yeah, sorry about that." He started shoving food into his mouth almost mechanically. He finished in record time. "I am sorry, but I need to go, here is the bill, Ayame-chan. Hinata-chan please excuse me, I apologize it I do not escort you to your compond but I must do something on my own. Again I apologize for leaving so abruptly." He swept out of the stand and made a run for...somewhere, anywhere.

He wanted to punch something. To demolish something and burn it to the ground. It surprised him, because he never had a violent bone in his body. And he never experienced these feelings of fiery rage burning in him as much as today. He felt so confused. But he also knew he had incredible emotional control, it came with years of experience against the villager's beatings in his earlier years, so without further ado he sank into a medative stance and started working on his anger.

* * *

He sighed as seemingly an hour later, he snuck into his room in Kakashi's compound. He stalked towards his closet and ripped some dark clothes out of the hangers. He muttered darkly as he put them on and muttered some more as he packed a new set of kunai and shuriken, and he lastly debated on whether to take the katana he had used when Yuugao Uzuki and her boyfriend Hayate Gekkou helped them learn to use swords. He was not pushover with a blade, but he was still an amateur in fully using its potential. He shrugged as he slung it across his back.

He growled when he saw his face was uncovered, and he stalked over to Kakashi's room to get one of his newest black facemasks. He pulled in on and sat on his bed as he sprayed smell-blocker and thin rubbery gloves over his hands. He patiently waited for the clock to strike 10:00 p.m.

He had chosen the best time to do this, when almost all jounin were out celebrating in a bar and when all genin were taking vacations by going to eat at the Barbecue place near the Akimichis. He sadly remembered the sad frown that marred Hinata's face when he told her that he could not attend the get-togheter. He regretted that, but it already happened, no need to worry about something that was already done.

Now without Kakashi or Anko breathing down his neck, he could infiltrate ROOT HQ peacefully. This operation could take all night, since even the head of Intelligence could not even find the HQ. He however had something to his advantage. He had interrogation training, and most of all he had Danzo's interest. And since he had Danzo's attention, he had at least a ROOT ANBU on his back 24/7. He would use that to his advantage.

Nobody except his ROOT stalker noticed him as he swept past houses, silently and swiftly. He smirked as he headed to the center of Konoha, where the markets placed themselves and the roads crisscrossed themselves, a perfect maze to do his thing.

Crossing his fingers in a famliar seal, he created Shadow Clones. Some ran in front while others ran to his side. But he ran with them while he left a clone behind. He knew he had used a perfect clone substitution as efficiently as he could, so good that he knew he fooled his 'guard' and smirking he masked his chakra. He knew not to overdo it but he just felt the moment as he snuck behind the ROOT lackey.

The ROOT ANBU was ANBU for a reason however, and as Naruto swung his kunai towards the head, to knock the ROOT out, the man turned towards him and blocked the blow with the armguards.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he surveyed his enemy, he took all observations he could, for they could help win this battle. He saw how the man leaned left in his stance and how the man seemed to favor the right arm more, if his raised fist was any proof of that. Not only that but the man's stance was overly steady and allowed little to no freedom of movement as it was meant as a stationary stance, one built to defend and immobilize the opponent rather than defeat and kill. That meant that Danzo wanted him alive, if he even wanted him. He was aware that the old warhawk wanted him in the first place to make a weapon of. He would rather die than become a machine.

He smirked as he made more clones. It this idiot wanted a fight, then it would be a fight he would get, the last one he might add. Naruto threw a kunai at the ANBU and his eyes seemed to glisten as the ANBU dodged it. He quickly directed another pair of kunais heading towards the right and top of the ANBU who had to jump back to avoid getting impaled. Naruto used this opportunity to run behind the enemy as the enemy backed up and threw a volley of kunai at him. He smirked once more; everything was going according to the plan.

_'I got the right skills, all I need is the right timing.' _Naruto tought, as he dodged two kunai meant to immobilize him. He reached into a pocket of his ensemble and smirked as he crouched when the man sent another deadly assault of kunai and shuriken at him, this time, to kill. Apparently this ROOT was not going to take any chances.

He noticed how the man was not taking him seriously and he gritted his teeth in irritation. He had to finish this; he did not have all night. The ANBU would regret ever underestimating him, he did not know of Naruto's power. What else could you expect from the son of The Yellow Flash. It was just that not many people knew of his talents. Including this ANBU.

The object he had taken out of his pocket was going to start working in...

_Five_

Jump over the punch, and kick him. Punch in face with other hand as he catches your punch like nothing.

_Four_

Grab his hand and twist it, then kick him in the back. Dodge the fist and slam towards you and take out you kunai.

_Three_

Get into the classic Dance of the Crescent Moon and wait.

_Two_

Wait for it...

_One!_

Slam kunai end on the roof you are fighting on and channel chakra to it. Keep steady as dense chakra tendrils start to reach behind your target. You are aware that the man you previously called ROOT or ANBU, is no longer that, but just a target. Nothing else, nothing more than just a target. Watch with blank eyes as the tendrils that resemble thick shadows start to choke the target.

No pity and no mercy. That is the only way he will find what he is looking for. Otherwise he will fail. You have no time to wait for the victim to be fully unconscious, so you take the other end of your kunai and slam it mercilessly on the target's head, then you watch as the target slumps forward.

Naruto knows he is ready. He was made ready. He had already fought something stronger, and won with very little effort. He knows that this man, might not even be a man but a child that is assuming a position of respect and power in an early age. But to be in this position, is a lot and you wonder if perhaps this one was terribly arrogant and if it was not the right challenge.

Perhaps another time.

But for now, he was looking for the perfect person. The perfect replacement for the absence your leave will create. And the only one worthy of that position is someone that he could- no, would manipulate into leaking information on Konoha. Someone strong that was a bridge between double-crossing trash. If what Minato said was correct, then Danzo was keeping tabs on Orochimaru. And Orochimaru was a person to fully keep tabs on, for you never know when the coiled snake will strike.

From this new replacement, to Danzo, to him, to the Hokage. That is how it would work.

Now that he had everything planned here in Konoha, it was time to use the Chunnin Exams as his gateway to information.

But first, was getting that list of ROOT members and other dirty little secrets Danzo might have. This would certainly be a fun night.

**Not much on Minato, I know, but perhaps later. Naruto and Minato's plotting will become more clearer soon. **

**REVIEW!**

** Ja ne,**

** The Golden Author.**


End file.
